


¿A qué huele Furihata?

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro take care of Furihata, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Family Fluff, Kagami Alpha, Kuroko Omega, M/M, Mi dinámica A/B/O, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Rakuzan, Pack Seirin, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Rakuzan, Protective Seirin, first heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Akashi Seijuro solo tenía a alguien en su corazón, incluso su parte más animal ignoró cualquier aroma que no fuera el ligero y delicioso aroma a chocolate de Furihata.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chocolate.

Cuando se bajó del tren bala, eran exactamente las once en punto. Solo tenía que caminar una pequeña distancia hacia la sala de espera de la estación y vería la figura perfecta del Alfa que estaba esperando por él, mirando el reloj en su muñeca derecha, y ajustando su chaqueta de vez en cuando, todas las miradas estaban destinadas a él; todo en el gritaba: SOY EL ALFA MÁS PERFECTO QUE NUNCA PODRAS ENCONTRAR.

Y en definitiva lo era, Akashi Seijuro era la cúspide de la perfección, solo bastaba mirarlo por un segundo para darse cuenta de la increíble aura dominante que exudaba solo quedándose ahí, de pie, sin hacer técnicamente nada más que respirar, su olor también era algo...

Algo que no podías olvidar aun si quisieras.

Para otros Alfas era el aroma de dominio, de: "Soy absoluto, arrodíllate ante mi e inclina tu cabeza" y por más que intentaron oponerse a esta orden, las feromonas dominantes del Alfa fueron mucho más poderosas, incluso sin su Ojo del Emperador, Akashi Seijuro podía someter a cualquier Alfa (Kagami puede confirmar este hecho) que osara cruzarse en su camino hacia la victoria.

Para los Omegas era un aroma muy diferente, era un aroma que estimulaba su deseo, que los llama. Porque aquí había un Alfa poderoso, dominante y sorpresivamente, cariñoso. Ciertamente el Alfa que cualquier Omega podría desear.

Los Betas fueron otro tema, porque se supone que no tienen manera de saber esto, se supone que los Betas no responden al estímulo que las feromonas de los Alfas y Omegas producen porque ellos no tienen un "despertar", y como ellos no lo tienen, tampoco saben sobre "calores" en el caso de los Alfas o "celos" para los Omegas...

Así que se supone que Furihata no debería estar sintiéndose de la manera en que se siente al ver a Akashi Seijuro en toda su perfecta gloria, elegantemente vestido aun cuando solo está en la estación de tren para verlo a él, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar y una mirada que, podría parecer impaciente mientras ve las manecillas de su reloj correr.

Las once con tres minutos y Akashi elevo su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, puntual como siempre, el Alfa sonrió (no fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír, pero hoy especialmente, se sintió diferente...) y ese aroma que desprendía de su piel fue ¿Anhelo?...

_¿A qué huele el anhelo?_ Para Furihata Kouki huele a una tarde lluviosa con una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, huele a las tardes que pasaba de niño en casa de su abuela y comía galletas recién horneadas, cálido, seguro y protegido.

Se sintió agradable, por lo menos hasta que mil aromas más invadieron su sentido del olfato... jazmín, canela, rosas, jengibre, naranja, pimienta, anís, café, leña recién cortada, lluvia, tierra mojada, bosques de pino y sándalo; todo fue abrumador especialmente la alegría de la brisa marina, el enfado del pastel de calabaza o la tristeza del aire fresco de la montaña...

A las once con tres minutos, Akashi Seijuro levantó su mirada para ver al niño de cabello castaño que, como casi (ese casi le duele en el alma) todos los fines de semana desde hace tres meses, se quedaba en Kioto, en su mansión, de visita a un "amigo". 

Esto último estaría cambiando hoy, si tenía suerte. Sonrió suavemente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su encuentro, ignorando las feromonas que algunos Omegas liberaron para intentar llamar su atención. No funcionó por supuesto, porque Akashi Seijuro solo tenía a alguien en su corazón, incluso su parte más animal ignoró cualquier aroma que no fuera el ligero y delicioso aroma a chocolate de Furihata.

—Furihata-ku...— Akashi se detuvo cuando vio a Furihata arrugar su nariz y cubrirla con ambas manos, en cualquier otro momento le habría parecido realmente encantador, como cualquier otra de sus muecas o pequeños tics de nerviosismo, como temblar o tartamudear, fue muy diferente, además, la cara de Furihata estaba roja, no roja como cuando se avergüenza y sus mejillas se ruborizan, escalando en tonos de rosa pastel hasta llegar al rojo más intenso que Akashi ha visto y del cual se enamoró por completo, tanto que hará todo lo posible para verlo de nuevo en las mejillas y lóbulos de las orejas de Furihata. La cara de Furihata estaba roja, completamente roja con un tono febril y gotas de sudor bajando por su frente.

Rápidamente, dejando de lado su perfecta apariencia y su mirada imperturbable, Akashi corrió cubriendo la distancia que lo separaba de Furihata, hizo a un lado a cada persona que se cruzó en su camino, Alfas, Omegas y Betas, sin ningún tipo de amabilidad o culpa cuando una mujer Omega casi lloró por la fuerza de su agarre al empujarla.

Está seguro que un Alfa gruñó, y esa fue una señal para que Akashi gruñera en represalia, porque otro Alfa está en su territorio, y ese Alfa estaba retándolo, en cualquier otro momento Akashi se habría detenido y obligado a ese Alfa a inclinarse y aceptar su superioridad, sin embargo, eso quedó muy al fondo de sus preocupaciones, ahora todo lo que su mente, cuerpo y corazón captaba era al niño que se supone era un Beta, frente a él y su aroma volviéndose más intenso.

Cuando Akashi tocó al Beta, Furihata se derrumbó, todo a su alrededor era un desastre de olores, sentimientos y mil cosas más que no podía entender, pero cuando Akashi estuvo cerca, su aroma es todo lo que pudo oler y eso fue mejor.

El aroma de Akashi era delicioso. Siempre lo supo, desde la primera vez que se reunieron, aunque Furihata estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo aterrorizado del pelirrojo, no pasó desapercibido para él, que Akashi Seijuro olía condenadamente bien.

La colonia del Alfa, era realmente agradable. Porque tenía que ser una colonia, estúpidamente cara obviamente, ¿qué era si no perfume, el exquisito olor que percibió? Los Betas como él, no podían oler las feromonas de los Alfas u Omegas.

Fue estúpido...

Teniendo al Alfa tan cerca, instintivamente rechaza la idea de que ese aroma tan exquisito pueda ser fabricado y encerrado en una botella, ese aroma es solo de Akashi Seijuro.

Le gusta.

Es refrescante, es dulce al principio, pero mientras más lo hueles, más notas el amargo. Como la menta y el chocolate amargo.

Furihata sostiene la chaqueta del pelirrojo y se alza para esconder su rostro en el pecho del Alfa y tomar grandes bocados de aire, porque necesita a su Alfa, necesita la protección de su Alfa y su guía, necesita la comodidad de un aroma familiar, necesita la seguridad de otro Omega y la neutralidad de los Betas, Furihata Kouki necesita a su manada.

Pero su manada no está aquí. _Seirin no está aquí._

Porque se supone que Furihata es un Beta no un Omega, así que él nunca los necesitaría como la manera en que Kuroko los necesitó en su despertar hace un año.

Justo después de que perdieron contra Aomine en su primer año, Kuroko Tetsuya tuvo su despertar como un Omega, afortunadamente para el Omega, tenía una manada para apoyarlo, tenía a su pareja, su Alfa Kagami, pero también tenía al Alfa de la manada, y afortunadamente ese Alfa fue el amable y gentil Kiyoshi-senpai, que los guió a ambos.

El despertar de un Omega fue muy diferente al primer celo de un Omega. Así que no tenía nada que ver con nada sexual, era más bien un tipo de vinculación con su manada, si la había, Kuroko se quedó en una habitación con todos ellos, porque el olfato del Omega durante su despertar se hace cien veces más potente, es un infierno de diferentes aromas que el Omega no puede elegir ignorar, su Alfa Kiyoshi tenía que exponencial su propio aroma para que Kuroko se sintiera mucho mejor, Kagami se quedó a su lado durante los tres días que Kuroko se quedó en cama, ayudando a soportar la ligera fiebre con compresas frescas en su frente, los Omegas de la manada se acurrucaron con él, dándole toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que necesitaba; un Omega durante su despertar, tendía a ser demasiado sentimental.

Los Betas, se quedarían allí para cualquier otra cosa que el Omega necesitará y protegerlo cuando el Alfa o los Alfas no estuvieran cerca, quedarse cerca de los Betas ayudaba al olfato del Omega, porque ellos no tienen ningún aroma en particular.

Sin embargo, algo fue un poco raro durante el despertar de Kuroko, porque su pequeño amigo eligió aferrarse a él cuando se sentía triste, Kuroko olfateaba su cabello y se acurrucaba en su pecho, a veces, incluso lo arrastraba a su nido junto con los demás Omegas, Izuki-senpai, Hyuga-senpai y Koganei-senpai. 

Ninguno dijo nada acerca de un Beta rodeado de Omegas, ni siquiera los Alfas.

Y extrañamente Furihata se sintió cómodo, quizás fue el suavizante de telas que se utilizaron para las sábanas y la colonia con la que se impregnaron las chaquetas de sus senpais: fue un agradable revoltijo de aromas que, de alguna manera se mezclaron muy bien: la vainilla, el coco, el geranio y la caléndula.

Furihata quiere eso, tan desesperadamente.

* * *

Cuando Furihata se despierta, se siente en el paraíso, el futón es super suave y esponjoso, tiene un pijama en lugar de su ropa, no tiene zapatos ni calcetines, el mueve los dedos de los pies y sonríe como un niño pequeño, abraza la almohada y respira el aroma del limón en la funda, le recuerda a Kotaro y su energía explosiva, la sábana que lo cubre es ligera y huele a pino, justo como Nebuya.

—¡Kou-chan! — El aroma de la lavanda vino con la voz de Mibuchi y Furihata sonrió suavemente, fue agradable y mucho más suave que los otros aromas, un poco agresivos, pero protectores, no se queja de ellos después de todo los Alfas son así y se sentía muy cómodo, sabiendo que nadie más se acercará para hacerle daño.

Furihata intentó levantarse, pero las manos del pelinegro se apresuraron a devolverlo al futón.

—Descansa, Sei-chan no tarda en regresar. — Furihata asintió y cerró sus ojos, no tenía sueño, pero quería concentrarse en el aroma del pelirrojo que aún estaba muy presente en la habitación, eso solo le indico que Akashi se había quedado allí, a su lado hasta hace un instante.

Qué Akashi había estado tomando el papel de su Alfa todo ese tiempo, potenciando su propio aroma, para que ningún otro lo abrumara como esa mañana en la estación del tren.

Furihata suspiro, lleno de alivio cuando un paño húmedo y fresco se colocó sobre su frente, la risa de Reo se escuchó, ligera y suave. Su aroma vino, con una tranquilidad y ternura que hizo a Furihata sonreír inconscientemente aun con los ojos cerrados, se parecía a una madre, cuidando de los pequeños, igual que Hyuga-senpai.

—Está bien, Kou-chan... nosotros cuidaremos de ti. — Sí, definitivamente como una madre cuidando de los pequeños. Reo acarició gentilmente su cabello desordenado y toda la tensión que Furihata había estado acumulando desde que se despertó esa mañana y sintió que algo no estaba bien, desapareció. Las feromonas de los Omegas, realmente eran muy dulces y tranquilizadoras.

Entonces, Furihata abrió sus ojos, Akashi lo llevó a su manada. Lo llevó a su manada para cuidar de él durante su (aparente) despertar como un Omega.

Eso fue difícil, no solo para Akashi como el Alfa líder, lo fue para todos los miembros de su manada.

—Mibuchi-san...

—¿Hmm?

—Yo... ¿Está bien si estoy aquí? ¿Los demás no se molestarán con Akashi por traerme a su manada, cuando yo tengo la mía?

—No te preocupes por eso, incluso si Sei-chan no se hubiera comportado como un salvaje amenazando y lanzando feromonas con una clara intención asesina a cualquiera que se opusiera a tenerte con nosotros, nadie lo haría por supuesto, queremos cuidar de ti, como cuidaste de nuestro Sei-chan— Mibuchi se burló, una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar esa escena, un tanto espeluznante y un tanto cómica, de Akashi Seijuro pateando la puerta, llevando a Furihata al estilo princesa entre sus brazos, lanzando órdenes aquí y allá, así como claras amenazas para quien cuestionara su decisión de llevar a Furihata a la habitación de los Omegas.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada en absoluto, quizás fue la sorpresa inicial al detectar el fuerte aroma a Chocolate que Furihata emanaba. Además, todos habían conocido antes a Furihata, el niño que por voluntad propia eligió quedarse al lado del Emperador, no era algo que entendieran, pero si lo respetaban.

Aunque el aura alrededor de Akashi había cambiado, seguía siendo un Alfa que detestaba perder, no enloquecería por ello, pero definitivamente lo odiaba. Trabaja en exceso y pocas veces verían una sonrisa en su Alfa, a veces, incluso, pensaron que nunca lo hizo. Pero desde que conoció al Beta de cabello castaño, todo fue un poco diferente, se cuidó más, porque odiaría tener que faltar a sus reuniones los fines de semana por enfermarse, sonrió más, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, leyendo y contestando los mensajes del Beta.

Ahora, incluso los consideraba su manada. _Realmente lo hacía._

No es que Akashi fuera un mal líder, es solo que era como un Emperador distante que cuida de sus súbditos, pero lo ve como una responsabilidad, un deber. Porque así es como debe ser. No eran una familia, no eran una manada... solo un Emperador solitario y sus caballeros.

Nebuya, Kotaro, Mibuchi y Mayuzumi, tenían mucho que agradecerle a Furihata y si cuidar de él durante su despertar como un Omega, ayudaba, entonces felizmente lo harían.

Incluso si más tarde tienen que enfrentarse a la furia de Seirin por arrebatarles esa dicha.

Reo observó al niño dormir por un tiempo más. En realidad, no fue una sorpresa para él que el niño sea en realidad un Omega, era demasiado lindo para ser un Beta y ¿lo has visto sin toda esa ropa holgada que suele usar? Su figura no era la de un Beta. Era más delgado que cualquier otro, tenía una cintura pequeña y hombros finos, una clavícula definida hermosamente y un cuello largo y delgado, aunque la inseguridad del niño Omega fue lo que lo hizo pensar en que tenía un cuerpo feo y que no se parecía al ligeramente musculoso de Kawahara o Fukuda, quienes desde su primer año lograron tener un poco de musculo y peso.

La nariz de Furihata se arrugó en medio de su sueño, eso probablemente era la señal para que Akashi regresara al lado del castaño.

* * *

Akashi se sintió extremadamente feliz cuando Furihata lo llevó con él al primer nido que construyó, ver el perfecto enredo de mantas, peluches y ropa suya y de su manada hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido.

Especialmente con Furihata mirándolo fijamente.

—Es perfecto, Kouki.

El Omega sonrío con satisfacción y orgullo, ese era el primer nido que construyó en su vida, no tuvo más que las palabras de Reo para guiarse en eso, pero mirando el resultado, se siente bien consigo mismo.

Cálido, esponjoso y seguro, pero más importante, suyo. Así es como Furihata describiría todo ese embrollo de mantas, almohadas, peluches y ropa que había dentro de la habitación, cada almohada, peluche, sábanas y pieza de ropa estaba estratégicamente colocado, las almohadas que tomó de las habitaciones, las sabanas que robó de las camas de los otros Alfas, del Omega y del Beta, los peluches que solicito a Akashi con vergüenza y la ropa que pidió (exigió) a todos ellos, se usó para esto.

Akashi sonrió con calidez dentro de su pecho, estaba tan orgulloso de su Omega, su primer nido fue perfecto, aún más perfecto porque podía oler su propio aroma en el nido del Omega, esa fue una sensación indescriptible de felicidad y realización.

Había temido que su Omega no se sintiera cómodo con ellos, por eso antes cuando vio al Omega ir y venir con almohadas, sábanas, peluches y su ropa, caminado por todo el lugar como si fuera suyo, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, su pecho se inflo de alegría y su parte más animal casi aulló llenó de euforia. Luego todo sólo mejoró cuando, Furihata llamó su nombre, tomó su mano y lo llevó directamente a su nido.

Su nido.

El nido de un Omega.

Para un Omega, el nido significa su propio cálido, seguro e íntimo lugar. Nadie debe perturbarlos, ni siquiera otro Omega puede estar dentro, sin su permiso. Así de importante es.

—¿Puedo entrar? — Akashi preguntó cuando Furihata dio un paso dentro de la habitación y no soltó su mano, pretendiendo que Akashi lo siguiera dentro.

Después de todo, "te lo mostraré" y "eres bienvenido a entrar" son dos cosas completamente diferentes y separadas por una distancia abismal cuando se trata de algo tan valioso como el nido de un Omega.

—¡Por supuesto! — Furihata asintió con vehemencia, dentro de su nido todo era cálido, esponjoso y se sentía seguro, quería que Akashi experimentará todo eso, porque fue así que lo hizo sentir durante los últimos cuatro días. — Lo construí especialmente para Akashi. — Dijo, con una sonrisa brillante e inocente. Akashi tomó cada grama de autocontrol que poseía, además de golpear a su parte más salvaje con fuerza para no perder el control y lanzarse sobre el Omega y besarlo.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso para no asustarlo.

—¡Vamos a dormir juntos!

¡Pero este niño estaba haciéndolo muy difícil para él!

...

Akashi se ríe suavemente y suspira.

Ignorando deliberadamente los mensajes de texto de un Kuroko extremadamente molesto y un líder Alfa aún más furioso porque uno de los suyos les fue arrebatado de esa manera; Hyuga de hecho podría haberle dictado las mil maneras que usaría para torturarlo si no le regresaba a su Omega, Kagami lo llamó solo para gritarle que no tenía permitido tocar uno solo de los cabellos de Furihata, extrañamente divertido, Akashi dijo que había tocado más que solo su cabello, lo que hizo que la manada de Seirin gritará con molestia al mismo tiempo.

Teniendo a Furihata en sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y respirando su delicioso aroma, Akashi piensa que todo vale la pena. Incluso si ahora mismo viene en camino una manada extremadamente celosa y protectora con los suyos. 

Ese es un problema para el Akashi del futuro, por ahora solo quiere dormir con Furihata acurrucado a su lado. 


	2. Como en casa.

—Limón y pino... — Furihata se despertó y lo primero que notó, fue el aroma de los Alfas, un poco más fuerte de lo que recuerda la primera vez.

—¡Estás despierto! — El grito de procedencia desconocida, hizo que Furihata abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y que se levantara rápidamente, la sábana se deslizó cuando Furihata se puso de pie, completamente aterrorizado, incluso si su cerebro le dijo que no era un aroma desconocido y no había ninguna intención de hacerle daño...

Muy por el contrario, era un aroma cálido y protector, parecido al de Kiyoshi-senpai o Mitobe-senpai cuando se quedaron al lado de Kuroko para alejar a cualquier Alfa que tuviera intenciones ocultas con su pequeño Omega.

—¡Oí, detente allí Kotaro, lo estas asustando! — Furihata siente inmediatamente el cambio en la habitación, con los dos Alfas tratando de tranquilizarlo con sus feromonas, casi quiere gritar que no lo hagan, porque no podría soportar una vez más la intensidad con que los aromas se colan en su sentido del olfato, es tan abrumador, no sabe cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin desmayarse antes de que Akashi se acercara y con ello, su aroma que lo hizo un poco soportable.

Sin embargo, el aroma es tenue, el limón y el pino, combinados en una suave disculpa.

—¡No te preocupes!, Chihuahua-chan, mientras Akashi está afuera, ¡nosotros te protegeremos! — Hayama golpeó su pecho con orgullo y una sonrisa pintando sus labios, Akashi había dejado a esta importante persona bajo su cargo, mientras él atendía algunos asuntos, Hayama sospechaba que esos asuntos tenían que ver con el niño en la cama, por ejemplo, dejar todo listo en el club para los entrenamientos, dar órdenes en el comité para los siguientes días y terminar con esa importante asociación de la empresa de su padre, todo para que los próximos días pueda quedarse al lado de su Omega.

Eso o ha regresado a sus viejos hábitos de trabajo en exceso.

Hayama esperaba que no, le gustaba el Akashi que sonreía más y que se mostró más humano con ellos al contarles sobre "el otro" Akashi, le gustaba el Akashi que desprendía un aroma más cálido cuando estaba con ellos, le gustaba el Akashi que los llamó su manada y los protegió.

Le gustaba el Akashi que confió en ellos para proteger a su Omega mientras él estaba lejos.

—¿Chihuahua-chan?

Nebuya miró al niño que se mantuvo en la esquina de la habitación en silencio. Golpeo levemente el brazo de Hayama, tal vez no le agradaban al Omega, eso podría ser una posibilidad, despues de todo, ellos eran dos Alfas desconocidos para el niño, fue de hecho una irresponsabilidad de su parte el haber entrado a la habitación.

Podrían haberse conocido antes, al menos Akashi los presentó como su manada (y eso llenó de orgullo a su parte más animal, al recibir el reconocimiento de su Alfa), pero era muy diferente ahora.

Los Omegas son... otra cosa...

Y Furihata tiene una manada, seguramente el niño más pequeño preferiría pasar esta ocasión tan especial con su manada, en un lugar que conoce, con personas que conoce y que ama. En esencia eso era mucho mejor para el despertar de un Omega, sentirse en casa.

Ellos posiblemente no pueden hacerlo.

Algo dentro de él se rompe, porque no puede hacer nada por el Omega, por la posible pareja de su Alfa. No es solo instinto, porque incluso antes de descubrir que Furihata era un Omega y no un Beta, Nebuya había querido llevarse bien con el niño que parecía temblar por todo.

Hayama debe haber llegado a la misma conclusión que él, porque su antes brillante sonrisa de desvaneció poco a poco.

_"Está bien, Kouki es... una variable que ni siquiera yo puedo predecir."_

Nebuya y Hayama no pudieron evitar pensar en las últimas palabras que Akashi dijo antes de salir de la habitación de Furihata, mientras la mirada que el niño Omega les dio se volvió más cálida y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

Entonces el dulce aroma del chocolate inundó la habitación, no había miedo o desagrado en el aroma, era...

Muy dulce, feliz y protegido...

Se sentía como en casa, Furihata estaba haciéndoles sentir como en casa.

—¡Muchas gracias Nebuya-san, Hayama-san! ¡También, gracias por las almohadas y sábanas! 

Nebuya asintió, luego de que la sorpresa inicial se fuera; no pudo evitar que su propio aroma se volviera un poco más fuerte, su necesidad de mantener a salvo a este niño.

—¡No necesitas agradecer nada! — Hayama como siempre era ruidoso, y muy emocionado, casi podía ver una cola y orejas moviéndose con felicidad.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque él mismo no estaba mejor cuando Furihata sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Hay un ladrón aquí! — Hayama comenzó el escándalo, gritando tan fuerte como pudo. — ¡Debemos asegurarnos de llevar a Chihuahua-chan a un lugar seguro!

Mibuchi se rió ligeramente y Mayuzumi dejó su lectura cuando escucho los pasos pesados y apresurados de Nebuya, apostando que el escándalo no lo dejaría seguir tranquilo con esa nueva trama de zombis capaces de sentir amor y enamorarse de las ídols que utilizan su música para eliminarlos.

¡Qué amor tan masoquista!

—¡Mis sábanas y almohadas desaparecieron, también mi chaqueta del equipo!

¡Que ladrón más conformista!

—¡No hay ladrones! ¡Es solo Kou-chan recolectando material de trabajo para construir su primer nido! — Mayuzumi había visto al niño, ir y venir en las habitaciones de ambos, pero nunca pensó que el niño estaría construyendo su primer nido, no desde que esta no es su manada, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no le dé gusto; porque al igual que los otros, sabe lo que eso significa.

Furihata está lo suficientemente a gusto con ellos...

 _Ellos, sin mí_. Corrige Mayuzumi.

Porque Mayuzumi no ha hecho nada por el otro niño, más que quedarse a su lado y cambiar su compresa por una más fresca, durante la noche. Akashi ha mantenido bajo control todo lo demás.

Hayama y Nebuya, hacen su trabajo al liberar feromonas que dicen a todos "aléjate de nuestro Omega o estás muerto" y no, no es que pueda olerlo, solo bastaba darles una mirada a sus rostros para comprenderlo, ambos fueron muy protectores con este niño. Tanto que incluso él, quien no puede detectar la advertencia en el aire, sea consciente del peligro de acercarse con malas intenciones.

Mibuchi y su conexión con el niño Omega que, incluso puede saber cuándo exactamente Furihata va a comenzar a llorar o sentirse triste por algo, o enfadado, no importa que, Mibuchi lo sabrá e inmediatamente hará algo para hacer sentir mejor a Furihata.

Y por supuesto luego está Akashi, el Alfa de esta manada, su Alfa.

Akashi que es todo lo que Furihata necesita.

—¡¿NIDO?! — Hayama explotó, lleno de alegría.

—Si Kota-chan, nido.

—¡Owwww! ¡Chihuahua-chan está construyendo su primer nido!

Nebuya no dijo nada, pero Mayuzumi pudo ver la alegría dibujada en su mirada. Ni siquiera Mibuchi podía mantener su felicidad, no quería pensar en Akashi cuando se enterara.

Aunque por supuesto, todo esto era solo la pequeña cosa que él podía ver y sentir, sería muy diferente si pudiera oler, si en lugar de un común Beta, su casta fuera la de un Alfa, incluso un Omega.

Los Betas son alrededor del cincuenta por ciento de la población, ellos no tienen un despertar y muy pocos son los que pertenecen a una manada, de hecho, incluso si pertenecen a una manada, no muchos se quedan para siempre en ella. Por qué los Betas no tienen ese instinto de pertenencia como los Alfas y Omegas. No hay un vínculo más que la lealtad y muchas veces, la lealtad se acaba.

Es cierto que una manada necesita de los Betas, especialmente para los Omegas, pero eso no quiere decir que una manada no pueda estar completa sin ellos.

No puedes decir lo mismo de los Alfas y Omegas.

A veces, Mayuzumi se pregunta si está en el lugar correcto.

—Mayuzumi-san... — Mayuzumi alza ligeramente su mirada, para encontrar un par de ojos color chocolate mirándolo directamente, las mejillas del Omega están ligeramente rojas por la ligera fiebre que lo ha azotado desde hace dos días, no es nada para preocuparse, dijo el médico.

Es lo normal.

—¿Puedo tener tu chaqueta, por favor? — Furihata extendió su mano, incluso antes de terminar su oración.

Mayuzumi miro a Furihata por varios segundos, ligeramente consternado ¿Para que querría Furihata su chaqueta? Bajando su mirada, se da cuenta que entre sus manos ya hay varias prendas de ropa, son de Mibuchi, Hayama y Nebuya...

Y la que lleva puesta es la chaqueta de su capitán, el número cuatro.

_"¡No hay ladrones! ¡Es solo Kou-chan recolectando material de trabajo para construir su primer nido! "_

No puede ser por eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué querrías tener mi ropa en tu nido?, no hay un olor que pueda calmarte o hacerte sentir seguro.

El Omega sonrió suavemente, había cierta añoranza y cariño en ella. Como si Furihata conociera todos sus sentimientos y más que solo sentir pena por él, lo comprendiera. Y posiblemente eso era cierto, porque hasta hace cuatro días este niño vivió como un Beta, sintió como un Beta, y tuvo los mismos pensamientos que un Beta.

En una especie de trance, Mayuzumi le dio su chaqueta a Furihata.

—Seguramente Mayuzumi-san pasa casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca. — Furihata dijo, ciertamente eso era así. —Entonces, es inevitable que Mayuzumi-san huela como el papel, como a libros que tienen historias muy interesantes... Es este aroma el que me ha ayudado a dormir como un bebé por las noches, es agradable, sin feromonas ni nada que me alteren. Es por Mayuzumi-san que va allí todas las noches que puedo dormir mejor, así que por supuesto que quiero tener el aroma de Mayuzumi-san en mi nido.

Hay un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, Mayuzumi sospecha que es, tal vez...

—Porque Mayuzumi-san, es después de todo, parte de esta manada.

Felicidad.

Cuando Furihata desaparece por el pasillo, tarareando con su botín en manos; Mayuzumi se da vuelta y enfrenta la mirada cariñosa de sus compañeros, su manada.

Su manada.

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Alguna idea de cómo robar a ese niño de la manada de Seirin?

—Iré por mis guantes de boxeo, ¡La paz nunca fue una opción!

—¡Muy bien, Kota-chan, yo iré por una sartén!

—¡Yo iré por un perro, escuche que a Kagami no le gustan, un Alfa menos es un Alfa menos!

* * *

Rakuzan iba a pagar muy caro el haberles arrebatado a su Omega.

Sin embargo, Hyuga puede saber cuándo algo es parcialmente su culpa. Después de todo, eligieron mantener en la feliz ignorancia al niño castaño sobre su verdadera naturaleza, ¿Pero puedes culparlo de no querer alterar al otro niño?

Todavía no sabían porque el olfato de Furihata no comenzó a desarrollarse hasta muy tarde, o porque los médicos se equivocaron de esa manera, pero ni Kiyoshi ni Hyuga, querían que Furihata se altere y que el estrés que eso causaría; pudiera o adelantar el despertar de Furihata o atrasarlo aún más, lo cual sería, verdaderamente un problema para el niño.

Así que silenciosamente solo miraron.

Y aunque nada pudo evitar que Hyuga se mostrará inconscientemente más suave con Furihata (restando diez minutos a su rutina de entrenamiento) o que Kiyoshi fuera un poco más protector con el niño, incluso Kagami se encargó de alejar a los Alfas que se acercaron, gracias al cielo, Furihata nunca sospechó porque Kuroko estaba allí, así que por supuesto pensaría que está en modo alerta por su Omega.

Y eso era en parte cierto, porque los instintos de Kagami le decían que protegiera a su Omega y a cualquier otro Omega de su manada.

—¡No tienes permitido tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos! —Kagami gruñó.

Akashi se ríe y Hyuga escucha la diversión en su voz.

—He tocado más que su cabello, Kagami.

_Akashi._

Akashi fue algo que no esperaron.

¿Puedes culparlos por no pensar que ese niño y Furihata pudieran ser amigos?

¡No por la forma en que Furihata tembló, eso solo los hizo un poco más renuentes a la presencia del otro cerca de Furihata!

Pero inesperadamente, ambos niños no solo se hicieron amigos, sino que Furihata pasaba casi todos los fines de semana en Kioto con ese Alfa.

Su Omega. Con ese Alfa.

El teléfono se rompió en manos de Hyuga.

—¿Cómo va todo Riko?

—¡Muy bien!

Hyuga acomodo sus lentes y sonrió, Rakuzan les quito algo que ellos valoraban, así que es justo que Rakuzan pierda algo, nunca podría ser del mismo valor que Furihata...

Pero Hyuga piensa que es algo.

Al menos, la comida de la entrenadora es como probar el infierno.

Nadie esperaba que Akashi (O que, Nebuya, Kotaro, Mibuchi e incluso Mayuzumi) estuviera dispuesto a probar ese infierno, si eso significaba tener la aprobación de Seirin para (que su Alfa pudiera) cortejar a Furihata.

**Author's Note:**

> jajajaja he leido demasiado omegaverse con exceso de sexo, así que quería uno lindo y bonito... pero esto salió en su lugar, ¡Lo siento!


End file.
